


Kiss Under the Cap

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: There were many ways to confess her feelings of love to her best friend, Chika chose to do it through a kiss.





	Kiss Under the Cap

**Author's Note:**

> May you enjoy. :)

Close to the fountain in the centre of the town, a popular meeting spot, Watanabe You dressed in denim shorts, t-shirt, an open jacket, canvas shoes and her You cap, waits for her friends to arrive.

“You-chan.” A voice the ash-brunette knows well calls her and she turns, but was assaulted, in a sense, as a hand reached over to roughly pull her cap down, almost covering her eyes.

“Hey!” You shouts a protest, hands raised to readjust her cap stops midway as her best friend enters her vision – a cheeky and shy smile leans close, and before she could comprehend what was going on, You felt Chika’s lips pressed to hers and all other sounds around her was drowned out.

Her entire world was only that of the space under her cap; Chika’s eyes were shut, lips were quivering slightly. Was she nervous? You was nervous, she could tell her heart was beating frantically at the sudden kiss, but she allows her eyes close and returns the kiss.

Chika pulls away after what You thinks might be the entire day, and hides her sure to be flushed face against You’s chest. “Did you…”

The ash-brunette’s hands that found its way onto her best friend’s back during the kiss gave Chika a short rub for reassurance. “Did I what?”

You anticipated Chika’s indignant huff before it happened and Chika raises her head to have her determined rubies look directly into beautiful ocean blue eyes. “Did you like it?”

You laughs. Chika pouts. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because…” You hears a gasp escape Chika’s throat as she daringly leans down for Chika’s lips, staying a bit longer to enjoy the closeness before pulling an inch away. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re an idiot.” Chika wore a huge, happy smile, her hands tightly gripping on her best friend’s jacket.

You pulls the orangehead closer to her so that their stomachs were pressed against each other, grinning widely. “Your idiot.”

Chika groans loudly. “I was so sure I wasn’t dating a romantic.”

“That was romantic to you?” You raises both eyebrows, that teasing smile pulling higher.

“Idiot!” Chika steals You’s still lowered cap from her and covers her brightly blushing face. You chuckles; willing to give Chika a few seconds of hiding before she made Chika show her adorably flustered expression to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Baka You and Baka Chika are now a couple. \^v^/
> 
> I think kissing under the coverage of a cap is kind of…doki doki good. If you know what I mean. XD
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~


End file.
